La Palabra Exacta
by Anielha
Summary: La palabra, a veces, es más fuerte que las armas. Dentro de aquel palacio de hielo el grito desesperado del principe sureño logra evitar que su ocupante se convierta en aquello que todo el mundo cree que es: Un Monstruo. Mundo Canon. Este corto participa en el reto del foro Mundo Frozen: "La pareja que más me gusta"


**La palabra exacta**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **Anielha**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_ Frozen de Disney, ni sus personajes me pertencen, simplemente los uso para el desarrollo de un argumento sin fines de lucro**

Rating: Para toda la familia

3356 palabras

 _ **Este corto participa en el reto inaugural "La pareja que más me gusta" del foro "Mundo Frozen"**_

* * *

Escucho un ruido fuera del palacio. Marshmellow grita enfurecido ante los posibles intrusos. Con curiosidad y miedo, me acerco; esperando que él aleje a quienes vienen, de seguro es Anna nuevamente con ese hombre y el pequeñito de Olaf, todavía no puedo creer que haya creado vida con esta maldición en las venas. Solo espero que esta vez entienda.

Soy peligrosa. Le hice daño cuando niñas por culpa de estos poderes que nunca quise y que no puedo controlar. Debo estar sola y recluida en estos muros de hielo para siempre.

Ella debe gobernar, yo soy un peligro.

Escucho más ruido que el que debería y me encuentro con guardias del castillo, ¿qué esta pasando? Están armados y siento que un vuelco en el corazón.

¿Acaso Anna llamó a los guardias para sacarme de aquí?

Observo unos rostros que me son familiares, parece ser que mi mirada los penetra, puesto que voltean y me observan.

\- ¡La reina!- escucho a uno gritar.

Son los guardias del duque de Weselton y palidezco.

Recuerdo exactamente como me observaron en aquel momento en que perdí el control … nunca había visto unas miradas tan recriminatorias en mi vida.

Me alejo de la puerta de hielo y corro como puedo, tomo el detalle de mi vestido y mis tacones de cristal resuenan en mi fría morada.

Comienzo a subir las escaleras mientras siento los pasos bruscos de esos hombres.

\- ¡Ahí está!¡ Vamos!- les escucho decir y observo como cargan sus ballestas.

Vienen por mi, quieres atacarme.

Corro como nunca hasta llegar a mi recámara jadeando, no se que estoy haciendo al darme cuenta que me encuentro encerrada en cuatro paredes. Es mi costumbre, cuando me siento insegura iba a mi habitación a encerrarme, pero ahora mi vida peligraba y no había un lugar donde esconderme.

Apenas si puedo respirar cuando siento que ellos ya están detrás mío.

Me doy vuelta y observo como se ponen en posición de ataque y apuntan sus ballestas.

\- No- les suplico – con un gesto de detención con mis manos- Por favor…

Escucho el ruido de la ballesta dispararse y atino a cubrirme el rostro con mis manos.

Escucho un sonido seco.

Asustada, abro mis ojos encontrándome con la punta de la fecha a centímetros de mi rostro.

Había logrado, sin darme cuenta crear una barrera de hielo que evitó mi fin. Me hielo y mi mente se nubla.

No puedo creer que hayan querido dispararme, si no fuera por mi poder, estaría muerta.

Ambos se mueven preparando una nueva flecha alrededor mío.

\- Aléjense de mi- les suplico con los ojos acuosos y de mis manos sale un rayo como el que se me escapó en Arendelle creando agujas de hielo en el suelo.

Ellos corren, pero siguen tratando de atacarme, logro crear otros rayo de hielo, un tercero, no querían alejarse. Respiro angustiada, me veían como una amenaza, era su presa, debía defenderme.

Logran rodearme, no podía verlos al mismo tiempo. Logro bloquear al más joven con unas finas agujas de hielo que lo clavan en la pared dejándolo inmóvil.

Observo el suelo, es tan cristalino que me permite ver a quien tengo de espaldas con solo orbitar mis ojos.

Grito y lanzo un rayo a su mano, desarmándolo completamente, él se asusta y trata de huir.

En este momento me siento con ventaja ¿querían matarme? ¿soy un monstruo? Esta vez me convertiré en uno.

Con facilidad bloqueo su escape y le acerco una muralla de hielo. Veo temor en su rostro y trata de empujarlo, debo hacer más fuerza en el rayo derribando la ventana de cristales, creo que el cae, y me da el tiempo de hacer avanzar mi muralla, destruyéndole cualquier posibilidad de salida

Que se fuera él, su compañero, todos. Tenía ahora el poder para hacerlo, que me temieran me daba lo mismo, simplemente quería que me dejaran en paz, no nací queriendo esto, ¿creen que están asustados? Yo vivo con miedo siempre.

Simplemente quiero acabar con todo esto.

\- ¡Reina Elsa!- escuchó atrás de mi- ¡No se convierta en el monstruo que todos creen que es!

Volteo, encontrándome con un joven con mirada verdosa y preocupada: El príncipe Hans.

Enfundado en un traje de invierno con algunos guardias de mi palacio. Ninguno tenía sus armas cargadas. El joven me observaba asustado, pero mostrando un temple en sus movimientos que me hicieron recapacitar.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Relajo mis manos y respiro con dificultad. Sin dejar de ver esa mirada esmeralda, busco calmarme, tratando de recapacitar por mis actos.

¿Estaba a punto de matar a una persona? Como podía ser posible, ¿Estaba tan cegada del miedo que no vi como me estaba convirtiendo en algo peor?

Veo como Hans observa hacia donde estaba el joven clavado y corre hacia él. La ballesta estaba apuntándome.

Mi corazón se aprieta ante el ruido de disparo, pero el príncipe sureño logra desviar el brazo hacia el techo, siento que algo se rompe y como el bello candelabro de hielo que había hecho comienza a bajar.

Mi rostro muestra miedo y trato de correr, estaba justo debajo de él.

Siento como el hielo se rompe y comienza a caer por todas partes, los guardias corren veo como Hans se cubre. Uno de los cristales me golpea la nuca y resbalo. Escucho un fuerte pitazo y todo se vuelve negro.

Despierto, no me encuentro en mi castillo de hielo y el cuerpo me pesa. Todo está oscuro y siento una suave manta sobre mi. Estaba en Arendelle, en los calabozos de la torre del castillo.

Vislumbro una de las ventanas empañadas por el frío, apenas si distingo lo que está pasando, me levanto y siento mis manos pesadas.

Me han puesto unos grilletes que sujetan todas mis manos. Trato de moverme un poco, quiero ver que está pasando.

\- Dios mío, que he hecho- susurro asustada-

La nieve cubría todo y el hielo se expandía por todas partes, el mar estaba completamente congelado dejando atrapados a cada barco que había en el puerto.

Anna me lo había comentado, pero nunca pensé que fuera a tal escala. ¿Cómo fue posible que haya hecho esto?

Estoy asustada.

Escucho el ruido de una puerta y veo una leve luz. Hans deja la linterna y se acerca a mi, veo en sus facciones que tiene frío.

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- le recrimino con la poca fuerza que me queda al ver el daño que he causado

El joven se toma por los hombros, tratando de mantener el calor de su cuerpo.

\- No podía dejar que la mataran- un aliento frío salió de su boca

Sus ojos me observaron firmes, incomodándome de sobremanera.

\- Soy un peligro para Arendelle- logré decir, manteniéndome lo más firme que podía- Busca a Anna.

El suspira con angustia.

\- Anna no ha vuelto- dice de manera lenta y con son de tristeza.

Me quedo en blanco y evito verlo. ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? Solo espero que Marshmellow no haya sido agresivo con ella. No me perdonaría que nuevamente peligrara por mi culpa.

Anna, te he lastimado mucho, lo siento hermanita.

\- Si tan solo… - articula Hans a lo cual me volteo- … pudiera traer el verano…

Su mirada luce preocupación, es sincera y tiene un gesto piadoso.

\- Por favor.- me susurra con necesidad.

No tengo que adivinar que el ha estado preocupado de todo esto y que no me haya matado me muestra la humanidad que posee. Cierro los ojos, le debía mucho a ese hombre. Como gustaría cumplirle su deseo, siento que mis ojos se humedecen.

\- No lo ve… no puedo- le susurro con angustia.

Me duele verlo así, el me salvó la vida y le respondo que es imposible, no puedo lograr controlar mis poderes. Sus ojos cambian a una decepción que me parte el corazón.

\- Debe decirles que me dejen ir- le imploro.

Sus ojos se fijan en los míos y se tensan un poco.

\- Haré lo que pueda.

Me da la espalda y se despide de mi con una reverencia, dejándome sola.

Suspiro cansada y con un dolor en el estómago que parece seguir por mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mis brazos, observo con horror como comienza a salir escarcha del acero que cubría mis manos.

Logro escapar y simplemente corro, estoy nerviosa y asustada. El clima se ha vuelto loco. Quiero llorar, irme lejos, apenas si veo por donde camino, lo único que se es que estoy caminando sobre hielo, debo estar sobre el lago en estos momento.

\- ¡No puede huir, Elsa!- escuchó que me gritan fuerte, pero con dificultad.

Volteo y veo nuevamente a ese hombre con el abrigo tapándose sus manos por la fuerte ventisca. Su cabello pelirrojo se mueve peligrosamente sobre su rostro ante la fuerza del viento.

\- Por favor, cuide a mi hermana- le imploro.

\- ¿Su hermana?- grita con una interrogante que se mezcla con enojo.

Su mirada se clama en mi y comienza a hablar. Había encontrado a Anna, estaba fría y su cabello se estaba volviendo blanco, le había dicho que había congelado su corazón.

Palidezco, ¿acaso la ataqué sin darme cuenta? No, Anna, no puede ser cierto, ruego en mi mente que haya podido salvarse.

El me dice que trató de ayudarla, pero fue imposible.

\- Su hermana esta muerta- me recrimina- Por su culpa.

Me destruye completamente sus últimas palabras, mi corazón da un vuelco y me tiemblan las piernas.

Mi respiración se dificulta mientras siento mis ojos aguarse.

No puede ser cierto, hermanita…

Me desplomo y comienzo a llorar, ya no siento el viento sobre mi, parece haberse calmado, me da lo mismo…

Me cubro las manos y dejo que mi pena se desborde. Soy un mosntruo, acabo de destruir todo lo que me importaba, ¿cuánto traté de ocultar este mal? y ahora…

\- Padre, no pude lograrlo- rezo en mi mente- No pude ocultarlo, la maté… maté a Anna.

Escucho el sonido de una espada y pasos detrás mío. El hielo me hace ver a Hans empuñando el arma con los ojos fijos en mi.

No lo culpo por odiarme y no pienso hacer nada en contra. Me lo merecía. Había destruido a Arendelle, la vida de muchos, a mi hermana y la de él.

Buscaba tener una vida con Anna, se la negué a ambos, como me arrepiento de todo.

La espada sube y yo simplemente quiero que acabe todo.

\- ¡No!

La voz de Anna me llega y veo una figura interponiéndose entre mi y mi verdugo, apenas si puedo creerlo cuando mi hermana aparece interponiéndose entre la espada y mi cabeza para convertirse en una figura de hielo.

Todo es extraño, pero estoy feliz, he logrado controlar mi poder gracias al inmenso cariño que tiene mi hermana hacia mi persona y yo hacia ella. El verano ha vuelto, pero lo más importante, mi hermana está conmigo, sana y salva.

Luego del golpe que le dio a su prometido, me cuenta cosas que nunca pensé escuchar. Hans era un mentiroso que dejó morir a mi hermana para buscar mi corona.

Palidezco ante lo que escucho.

\- Tenías razón de no permitirme casarme con él- me dijo mientras nos dirigíamos al palacio- Dijo que pensaba cortejarte a ti pero…- suspiró- me vio tan desesperada…., planeaba un "accidente" a tu persona.

\- Dios mío- comento mientras íbamos al palacio.

\- Bueno- escucho decir al joven rubio que acompañaba a mi hermana de nombre Kristoff- El está en prisión hasta nuevo aviso.

\- Es cierto Elsa- me dice mi hermana- ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Atentó contra nosotras- dijo Anna- ¿Lo encarcelaras por siempre? ¿lo ejecutaras?

No había pensado en eso hasta ahora.

Si, debía ser juzgado de la forma más dura posible ante sus mentiras y ataques contra nosotros. ¿Como pude dejarme llevar por su mirada y palabras? Era peligroso.

Entramos al palacio y observamos a mucha gente. Estaban ordenando mantas y algunos platos.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?- comentó al aire.

\- Su Majestad- Kai sonríe al verme y se me acerca.

Siempre a sido el más leal a la corona.

\- El castillo fue abierto como refugio por el invierno, se prepararon mantas y alimentos para todos quienes lo necesitaran.

\- Gracias Kai, has hecho un buen trabajo- le comento agradeciendo su administración.

\- Agradezco sus halagos, pero yo no di la orden.

Volteo a ver a mi hermana.

\- ¿Has sido tu?- le interrogo

Ella niega con la cabeza, tan sorprendida como yo.

\- Su Majestad- comentó Kai- Las órdenes fueron dadas por el príncipe Hans de las islas del Sur.

Yo me sorprendo, pero no tanto como mi hermana.

\- Su Alteza tomó el control de Arendelle por petición de la princesa Anna antes de salir en su búsqueda- comentó Kai- Lo primero que hizo fue alinear a los guardias para crear fuerzas de ayuda a quienes lo necesitaban y preparar provisiones para las personas. Muchos agradecieron sus servicios.

Me quedo sin habla.

\- Gracias Kai por la información- comenté.

Seguimos caminando hasta el Hall del trono, donde había sido la fiesta de mi coronación.

Olaf se mueve a nuestro alrededor, maravillado de lo grande del salón.

Me siento en las escaleras del trono acompañada de mi hermana y suspiro agotada.

Me ha dejado impresionada lo dicho por el mayordomo del palacio, pero me da posibilidades de pensar más abiertamente del veredicto que debo dar ante el caso del príncipe sureño.

\- Su Majestad- comenta Kai- La gente del consejo la está esperando.

Me levanto y me dirijo a una habitación junto a un grupo de hombres de distintas delegaciones, entre ellas el duque de Weselton que me mira un poco incómodo. Yo lo fulmino con la mirada antes de tomar asiento.

Antes de encargarme de pensar en lo que debía hacer con el príncipe Hans, pedí a unos guardias que escoltarán al duque a su barco mientras escribía un acta cortando los lazos con aquella nación por culpa de las imprudencias de su delegado ante mi persona. Sería el castigo y la última condecoración que tendría aquel hombre en su pecho: El emblema de Arendelle en cera cerrando una proclamación.

Mi hermana me observa sorprendida ante lo que acabo de decirle.

\- ¡Lo devolverás a las Islas de Sur sin más!- me confrontó.

Asentí.

Estamos en el hall del trono nuevamente, esta vez solas.

\- Elsa, te amo, pero estas loca- me recriminó mi hermana enfurecida- Nos engañó a todos, te quiso matar, me quiso matar a mi… No se merece tu perdón.

\- Anna, él no tiene mi perdón

\- ¿Entonces que tiene?

\- Una segunda oportunidad.

Ella me observa desafiante, yo suspiro antes de sentarme en el trono real y le cuento mis razones.

\- Anna, cuando te fuiste del castillo, unos guardias vinieron a atacarme- comienzo. Mi hermana abre sus ojos de manera sorprendida- Los guardaespaldas de Weselton me querían matar, logré enfrentarles y… casi los mato.

Observo mis manos y logro distinguir unos copos de nieve que estaban apareciendo, busco tranquilizarme, haciendo que desaparezcan.

\- Iba a hacerlo Anna- le comentó- Hans llegó y su voz logró alcanzarme, logré detenerme antes de manchar mis manos de sangre.

Mi hermana se me acerca y me toma de las manos.

\- ¿Te imaginas? – dije sintiendo su tacto- Iba a usar mis poderes para matar a alguien… lo iba a ser Anna, era consciente de eso, pero el logró decir algo que me tranquilizó que no fuera el monstruo que todos piensan que soy.

\- Elsa…

\- Y cuando escapé del calabozo y el viento estaba incontrolable logró aplacarlo con la mentira de tu muerte.

\- Pero eso no es suficiente para que lo dejes con una segunda oportunidad- discrepó Anna- Quería matarte, vi como la espada iba directo hacia tí.

Suspiro

\- Ya lo sabía, Anna- a lo que ella se sorprende- Me sentía completamente triste.

Me levanto y tomo sus mejillas con mis manos- Me dijo que tu corazón se había congelado y habías muerto, no merecía vivir, quería que me sentenciara.

Ella niega con la cabeza y suelta mis manos.

\- No hermana, nunca me atacaste con ese propósito. Tengo claro que estabas inestable y te perdono por eso. Él, sin embargo, me dejó morir sin intentar, aunque sea, darme un beso de amor verdadero. Me dejó encerrada, esperando que me congelara completamente, eso si fue premeditado.

\- Comprendo hermana- le comento- Pero dime, si no te quería, como el dijo en el momento en que te pidió matrimonio ¿el beso hubiera dado efecto?

Ella calla, sabiendo que estoy en lo cierto. Continuo.

\- Estuvo presente para cuidar del pueblo cuando las dos no estábamos aquí. Abrió el castillo y dio comida a los refugiados- levanto su barbilla- ¿No crees que le debemos eso? ¿por cuidar a nuestra gente en nuestro momento de ausencia?

Me observa y puedo ver que su mirada se quiebra, en el fondo sabe que tengo razón.

\- Será llevado a su hogar y será juzgado en relación a lo que la corte de su país tome en consideración.

Vuelvo a sentarme y creo un pequeño copo de nieve con mi mano, buscando calmarme ante como mi hermana me estaba observando.

Ella suspira.

\- Tu eres la reina, hermana- me dice con una sonrisa sincera- Y si tu lo deseas y piensas que es lo mejor así será. No puedo juzgarte en esto.

La observo y me sonríe.

\- Estuviste en lo cierto en negarme la posibilidad de casarme cuando te lo pedí- me observa- Te odié en ese momento, pero ahora comprendo todo: Si me hubieras dado en el gusto, tal vez estarías muerta y yo atrapada con un ser que me hubiera revelado su verdadera personalidad luego de la noche de bodas.

Siento un sonido extraño de parte de mi hermana y veo como se lleva las manos a su rostro limpiando sus mejillas.

-Además- se sincera con sus ojos acuosos- Si no fuera por él, no te habrías enojado conmigo y no hubieras revelado tus poderes. Me alegro que hayas hecho eso, porque gracias a eso, no hemos acercado. Rayos, no lo quiero admitir, pero le debo eso a ese malnacido.

\- Anna…- aparezco un pañuelo en mi mano y se lo tiendo, ella me lo agradece y limpia sus ojos.

\- Sabes Elsa- me dice entre sus leve sollozo- Le dije que tenía un corazón congelado, es verdad, lo tiene. Pero tal vez, con ese cariño que le estás demostrando se lo puedas descongelar un poco.

La observo con atención y mis mejillas se ruborizan levemente.

Si, el amor puede descongelar un corazón. Lo hizo con mi hermana y con mi persona por las mismas formas que tiene como los copos de nieve que creo a mi perdón es uno de ellos, el amor al prójimo, y espero que aquel muchacho, cuya voz y ojos penetrantes lograron salvar mi alma de ser manchada con sangre, pueda recibirlo de buena manera.

Mi hermana se va del salón, le pedí un tiempo a solas para poder meditar. Suspiro antes de crear un nuevo copo de nieve, lo observo un rato y lo hago girar sobre mi palma, el cristal muta convirtiéndose en una figura amorfa de hielo, limpiándose y ajustándose hasta crear un figura en miniatura del príncipe de las Islas de Sur.

Lo observo recordando sus palabras.

 _¡No se convierta en el monstruo que todos creen que es!_

Desaparezco la miniatura de hielo con un movimiento de mi mano.

Mis tacones se hacen sonar en el piso mientras me dirijo hacia una de las salidas de la habitación.

Los guardias me escoltan hasta un sector del calabozo, donde hay pequeñas celdas. Yo les pido que me esperen, puedo seguir sola a lo que ellos asienten quedándose en la entrada protegiéndola.

Mis tacones se escuchan fuertes sobre las maderas del piso, encuentro una de las celdas al joven príncipe, estaba sentado, oye mis pasos y sube su rostro encontrándose con el mío. Me hace una pequeña reverencia y me saluda con tranquilidad.

Respiro suavemente, evitando que el frío se escape de mi cuerpo.

Iba a decirle su condena, necesitaba hablarle y darle mis razones.

Continuo caminando.

Estaba lista para conversar con él.

* * *

Hola, espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia corta.

Ha sido interesante escribirlo desde el punto de vista de Elsa de todo lo ocurrido, traté de que sea lo más canon posible y pensar como ella así como el resto de personajes.

Esta historia está inspirada en un texto corto que escribí para mi proyecto "Momentum", la segunda entrega habla de una conversación que Elsa tiene con Hans en la celda antes de ser enviado nuevamente a las Islas del sur. La historia puede tomarse como una precuela a lo de "Momentum"

Sin más que decir, espero que la hayan disfrutado.

 _Que tengan un buen día_


End file.
